


Sinking (Down and Down)

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Hold On Tight (Cause You’re Afraid of Letting Go) [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Presumed Dead, Set between s2 and 3, im working on variations on a theme i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: It had been a year.A whole year since Eiffel died. Assumedly.The shuttle was quiet today. Too quiet. Minkowski wants a drink.She settles for some crying.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski
Series: Hold On Tight (Cause You’re Afraid of Letting Go) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903273
Kudos: 11





	Sinking (Down and Down)

It had been a year.

A whole year since Eiffel died. Assumedly. 

The shuttle was quiet today. Too quiet. Minkowski wants a drink. 

She settles for some crying. 

(Into a shirt, of course. She couldn’t worry about the tears frying the electrical grid. Not today.)

Hera tried to talk to her at first, but had given up. So, Minkowski lay in silence, stifling her sobs into a shirt. 

She’d have to go out, of course. Later. (But for now she can take a second alone.)

Minkowski was the commander. (Eiffel always called her that, because he could never get her name right.) (She missed hearing his broken pronunciation.) She was the commander, so she would have to go out and do that. Command. Because her team would be downspirited today. (Eiffel always hated those talent shows.) 

(But for now she could take a moment to cry.) 

(Into her shirt.)

She was tired. She couldn’t afford to be tired. Both of these were true. (Eiffel would call her Schrodinger, and she’d say ‘that’s not what that means’ and wonder how he got that right but not her name.) (she missed his broken pronunciation.) 

She was tired. And now she had run out of tears.

She should go command now. That’s was commanders did. 

“Hera?” Minkowski said. Her throat was clogged. “Tell everyone to meet in the dining hall.”

“Yes, Commander.” 

(Eiffel never did learn how to get her name right.)

She tucked her shirt into her drawer, not bothering to Velcro it down. 

It was time to be a commander.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
